


Teasing Has Its Consequences

by sleepypoet



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: (I mean there's kinda plot but not rlly), (not rlly addressed much tho), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Corey is a tease, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shawn is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypoet/pseuds/sleepypoet
Summary: Shawn likes to think he has Corey wrapped around his finger, but really it's the other way around.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Teasing Has Its Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced with writing smut, so this is kinda just a practice thing?? I guess??  
> Idk, the idea just popped up one night and I only spent like two days on this so. Take what you will from that.  
> Also, the inspiration for this comes from the music video for Rose Red, Violent Blue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If there’s one thing Shawn loves more than himself, it’s Corey in those goddamn fishnets. He’s an absolute angel on stage, but even that’s an understatement. 

Of course, this goes directly against club rules, which specifically state that any sort of relationship between dancers and bouncers is strictly forbidden. For obvious reasons. But since when has Shawn ever been one to follow the rules? He made them, after all. It’s his club and he does whatever the fuck he pleases. 

And so he pleases to obnoxiously flirt with Corey any chance he gets, even though he knows how stubborn the dancer is- fucker always playing hard to get. Or, y’know, maybe he’s just not interested. Shawn really doesn’t care either way; he’ll win him over eventually. Surely Corey can’t possibly resist Shawn’s charms for much longer, right?

But those are questions for another time, because there are currently more important matters on hand. Like watching Corey spin on that pole, glistening with sweat and glitter, dirty blonde curls framing his pretty little face so delicately. Shawn isn’t sure how the hell it’s possible for one to look so dainty yet so manly at once, but he’s certainly not complaining. 

Corey sways his hips hypnotically to the rhythm of the music, grinding himself on the pole with his mouth agape, a look of pure bliss and exhilaration etched across his face. He drops down to his knees, piercing Shawn through the heart with those devilish baby blues. Shawn knows it’s all played up for the show, but he still struggles to contain himself from stepping up to the stage so he can grope at Corey’s thighs, which are now deliciously vulnerable to the crowd’s touch.

The audience whistles and hollers at the dancer, shoving $20s into his skimpy little short shorts, and Corey throws out a wink to whoever smacks his ass on his way back to the pole. Shawn keeps his eyes glued to the man as neon lights pulse all around him, majestically illuminating his body. Corey spins on his heel and latches himself to the pole once again, this time wrapping his legs around it tightly and falling backwards. 

And Shawn has to admit, Corey looks insanely sexy upside down. The dancer catches his eye for the second time and smothers him with a look that practically screams _I want you so bad_. What a fucking tease.

Shawn grunts and it takes almost all of his willpower to not yank Corey by his hair and drag him into the backrooms so he can fuck the life out of him. Which he might actually do after the show, if Corey would just give into his advances for once.

But since he can’t really do that (at the moment, at least), Shawn settles for palming himself through his pants just to relieve a bit of the tension. Because who wouldn’t get turned on from watching Corey spin around on a pole like a trained whore?

For the rest of the show Shawn remains in his place, leaning against a wall impatiently. Because he’s horny goddamnit, and his dick isn’t getting any less hard and Corey certainly isn’t getting any less sexy.

So when Corey blows his kisses goodbye to the crowd and begins heading for the dressing rooms, Shawn takes this opportunity to shoot his shot (for the fifth time this week, mind you). 

He waltzes up to the blonde before he gets the chance to enter the room, and stops directly in front of him.

Corey rolls his eyes. “What d’ya want, pervert?”

Shawn scoffs at the name calling but doesn’t let that stop him. “I’m gettin’ real tired of all the teasing, sweet cheeks.”

The dancer feigns innocence, giving Shawn a quizzical look. “What teasing? I’ve just been doin’ my job, boss…”

_Bull fucking shit._ It’s glaringly obvious that Corey enjoys singling out Shawn during his shows, just to get a reaction out of him.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Corey rests a hand on his hip and smirks. “Are you sure? I mean, I wasn’t the one humping my fuckin’ hand earlier… are you gonna blame that one on me, too?”

Shawn’s face heats up a bit. _Oh, two can play that game_. “Alright sweetie, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to work for once? I’m sure it can do a lot more than just form sentences…”

Corey flushes red at the sudden comment, thankful the dim lighting doesn’t show much of his face. “Oh trust me, my mouth can do a _lot_ more than you could ever handle.”

_That smartass._ “Oh yeah? Why don’t ya go ahead and work some of that magic on me then, hm?”

Corey advances on Shawn, leaning up to his ear and muttering, “And what makes you think I’d suck you off for free, old man?”

The older male grins, glad the conversation is going the way he was hoping. He runs his hand down Corey’s spine, relishing in the way the dancer shivers and arches into his touch. “I’m your boss, sugar. I pay you every week. Now are ya gonna get on your knees or am I gonna have to force you?”

Corey whimpers, burying his face into the crook of Shawn’s neck. “Fine, you’re gettin’ lucky tonight. Don’t expect this to be a regular thing though… unless you plan to up my pay.”

Shawn grunts, muttering something that sounds vaguely like _I’ll consider it_. He then roughly shoves the younger male into the dressing room behind them, shutting the door loudly and locking it with a click. Corey yelps at the harsh treatment, then lets out a throaty moan as Shawn grabs a fistfull of his hair and forces him down on his knees.

“Alright, first thing’s first, _bitch_. Don’t you run your mouth, because I’m your fuckin’ boss and I’m in charge here. Got it?”

Corey eagerly nods, the sudden change of mood making his head spin.

“Second; you do whatever I say, or else I’ll have to punish you. And you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Corey shakes his head no, blues eyes widening at the threat.

Shawn chuckles darkly. “Look at you… such a little slut for me, and I’ve barely even touched you. You’ve been after me since day one, haven’t you? Always wanted this cock in your mouth, hm?”

The blonde nods his head again, arousal building up quickly in his gut. It’s true; since he started working for Shawn, he’s been nothing but a tease towards him. Now he’s facing the consequences- the ones he’s been anticipating for weeks now.

“Yes sir, I want you so bad, please-“

The fist in his hair tightens and he whimpers, body not sure if it wants to pull away or lean into the touch. 

“What’d I tell you about running your mouth, whore?”

Corey shuts his mouth tight, teeth clanking together. The hand in his hair falls away.

“Now get to work.”

It takes a few seconds for the words to process, but soon enough Corey’s hands begin fumbling around Shawn’s pants, sliding them down to his ankles. Corey almost audibly moans at the sight before him- Shawn’s cock is hard and leaking, precum staining his underwear. Corey runs a finger over the wet spot, circling the head of his dick as it twitches against him.

Shawn sucks in a breath, rutting himself into the teasing fingers. The younger smirks, already excited to see Shawn fall apart. Shawn mumbles out a warning, something about not to get cocky, but Corey ignores the comment. He leans forward to mouth at Shawn’s cock, lightly grazing his warm lips across the length. 

Slowly, his hands run up Shawn’s sides, fingers looping into the band of his underwear and pulling it down. His dick springs out, blushing red at the tip and shining with precum.

The older male groans at the sight of his cock inches away from Corey’s pretty face. Grabbing another fistful of golden hair, he rubs his length against his smooth skin, against his lips and cheeks, the dancer’s skin flushing red in embarrassment.

“Open.”

Corey feels himself twitch in his pants at the demand, and obediently does as told.

Shawn takes a moment to fully appreciate the sight in front of him; a beautiful, angelic, slutty Corey on his knees, mouth wide open, all for Shawn. Eyes glazed over with yearning and submission, anticipating what’s soon to come.

Oh, how he desires to absolutely wreck this man. Shawn leans down to spit into Corey’s mouth, watching as his saliva runs across the other’s tongue, fucking disgusting and gross but that’s what he loves. Corey swallows and needily whines, opening his mouth again with pleading eyes.

“Good boy… ‘m gonna make you my little fucktoy.”

Without warning, Shawn shoves Corey’s mouth onto his cock, forcing him to swallow the entirety of him. Corey gags a bit from the sudden intrusion, then relaxes himself to properly deep throat the older man. He bobs his head back slowly, inch by inch, and wraps his wet lips around the tip, tonguing the slit.

Shawn growls at the sensation, the tight wet heat of his mouth driving him insane. Corey dives back down and hollows out his cheeks, humming with pleasure. “Mm, fuck sugar, where’d you learn to suck dick so well? You been practicing for me?”

Corey moans in response, running his tongue across the underside of Shawn’s cock as he sucks him. Shawn groans and guides Corey up and down his length with his fist still gripping the younger’s hair. Every time Shawn pulls him back, Corey flicks his tongue against the head of his dick, relishing the way he moans and fucks harder into his mouth.

The small room fills with obscene noises; panting, grunting, moaning, sucking and skin slapping against skin. Corey swallows hard, throat constricting around the cock pounding into him. Shawn grunts and roughly yanks Corey back, his face sweaty and blissed out. “I’m gonna fuckin cum if you keep that up, princess.”

But in all honesty just looking at Corey’s face could make him cum right now, with his swollen lips and watery blue eyes, face wet with tear streaks and mouth dripping with saliva. Absolutely fucked, in the best way possible.

Corey looks up to meet Shawn’s eyes, icey blue and dark with lust. He’s intimidating from this angle, his intense gaze making Corey squirm. Suddenly he’s aware of his own erection, painfully tight against his shorts and desperate for attention.

Shawn notices this as well, but instead of allowing Corey to touch himself, he just kicks one of his feet out and grins. Confused, Corey cocks his head to the side, as if silently asking, _What the hell am I supposed to do with that?_

Shawn huffs. “You wanna get off, don’tcha?”

_Oh._

Corey whimpers, desperate for any sort of friction, and climbs onto the older man’s foot. His hands come up and grab Shawn’s waist to steady himself, and he inhales sharply at the initial contact. He looks up again, slight humiliation tinting his cheeks. He feels like a desperate whore, lewdly humping against Shawn while the other jerks himself off.

“Shit, you look so pretty right now, sugar. So good for me.”

Corey nuzzles his face into Shawn’s warm thigh, moaning from the mixture of pleasure and pain from the rough jean shorts. He can feel his orgasm building deep in his gut, stirring and twisting and making his mouth hang slack, chasing that ecstasy. 

Shawn roughly pumps his cock, slick with drool and precome, and he grunts lowly while the younger grinds onto him harder, faster. He growls praises into Corey’s ear, panting between each obscenity. “That’s right babydoll, grind me like you do to that pole, you little slut, _fuck_ , you’re so good at this, you were _born_ for this, baby.”

Soon his thrusts become sloppy, messier, and his hips stutter. Corey is harshly yanked back by his hair, and before he has time to process, Shawn has his dick is pressed up against his face, pumping pearly white semen onto his mouth and cheeks, moaning raggedly. 

The fluids drip obscenely from Corey’s face onto his lap, and Shawn leans down to lick some of it off of his lips, chuckling at the stunned blonde. 

Corey feels nasty and used but he _loves_ it. Shawn moves to Corey ear to mutter his dirty comments, about how much of a fucking mess Corey is and how his cum belongs on his face and his face only, and Corey’s breath hitches because _fuck_ , he’s so close and everything is spinning, Shawn’s hot breath sending shivers up and down his spine.

His hips roll and stutter as he cries out, orgasm crashing into him like fiery waves of pure ecstasy, and his nails dig into Shawn’s thigh, hard enough to leave marks. He rides out his orgasm, milking every last drop as he rutts against Shawn.

For a few moments Corey stays like that, perched on Shawn’s shoe with his head hanging back lazily, chest heaving. Shawn leans against the wall, quietly huffing. But then the man decides he’s had enough of that and he nudges Corey off of him, pulling his pants back up and smirking down at the blonde.

Corey, now laying on the cold floor, glances up at the other male, still recovering from his own orgasm. “What’re you lookin’ at?”

Shawn just shakes his head, not surprised the dancer has already recovered and is back to his normal self. “You better get cleaned up, sweet cheeks. That pole isn’t gonna dance on itself…”

The dancer rolls his eyes. “You just wanna see me shake my ass up there on that stage again.”

Shawn grins and shrugs, clearly not disagreeing with the accusation. “What can I say? You’re the best dancer we have.”

Corey huffs lightly and sits upright. “Yeah yeah, flatter me all you want. I meant what I said earlier about upping my pay, y’know…”

“And I meant it when I said I’d consider it,” Shawn replies. “You have 10 minutes to be back on stage, sugar.”

With that, Shawn unlocks the door and exits the dressing room, Corey left sitting on the floor. Of course, Shawn fully intends to do what Corey wishes if it means getting laid. How could he possibly say no?


End file.
